My Piece of Him
by Fanfiction Dragon
Summary: One Shot: Jaina is sad that the only thing that she has to remember Arthas is the Locket that was retrieve at Icecrown Citadel, wanting something more she goes to the Caverns of Time hoping that the Bronze Dragons can grant her request, takes place after Cataclysm but before Mists of Pandaria and Tides of War Novel. I do not own Warcraft in any way, Blizzard does.


**MY PIECE OF HIM**

Sitting in the chair in front of her desk of her room in the Theramore Tower Jaina Proudmoore was studying the different tomes she had acquired of different categories of magic, as well other documentation on experimenting with different rituals in creating new kinds of Mana Gems, Arcane powers core that the Blood Elves of Silvermoon use for their Arcane constructs. Yet all of this was nothing compared to what happened after Deathwing's Defeat what she went through, looking out of the window to see the full moon was at the highest point of the sky, knowing that midnight had come Jaina closed the tome and placed it with others on her desk as then she heard a cry behind her, Turning around she walked to the cradle that was beside her bed she picked up the 6 month old baby girl that was just sleeping a few moments ago and held her close to her face, looking at the baby girl she could see that her features were more dominate but she had her father's eye shape and colour, "What's wrong Alexis? You hungry?" Jaina spoke to her daughter very softly and motherly knowing that its either she is hungry or she just wants to be hugged by her mother.

Unbuttoning her nightgown she placed Alexis near her breast to which she began to suckle as Jaina knew it she was hungry which had been going on since her birth, but one thing about Alexis that is a very closely guarded secret that only she, King Varian, Tirion, Rhonin and Tyrande along with her husband Malfurion know about, the secret of Alexis is that in her veins flows the blood of the line of Menethil, she was Arthas's Daughter though Jaina had done something that could've broken the reality of things, she had pleaded with Anachronos leader of the Bronze Dragons of the Caverns of Time to allow her to traverse the timeline back to when she last saw Arthas, being the Culling of Stratholme where she still held guilt for walking away when she should've been more stronger and done everything she could to make Arthas see what he was doing was wrong. She can still remember when she had casted the spell she had found to ensure she got pregnant knowing that she could carry a piece of him before she seduced him, the Locket that was recovered by a Hero that had wielded a weapon that was an almost counterpart to Frostmourne forged by the Knights of the Ebon Blade, "Shadowmourne" she thought and yet thinking about that weapon gave her the same chill she felt whenever she saw Frostmourne especially during the Halls of Reflection Incident, running away from the monster that consumed the man that she loved and became a mere presence inside its mind, It was like running from one her nightmares she had of blaming herself that it was her fault that it all happened.

Looking at her daughter's head she could see that the golden hair that she and Arthas had was already shining like liquid gold, she could already tell that Alexis had great potential to be either a great Sorceress like herself or a great Paladin like her father, before he took Frostmourne and became a Death Knight and then later the Lich King, "But something tells me that you will try and do both" Jaina said with a smile as she feels that the powers of the Arcane and the Holy Light are in her very being. Using her free hand she closed the window so that she once Alexis had stopped feeding she could lay her in her cradle and sing a lullaby for her to sleep before she fell asleep as well, after a half a minute Alexis unlatched and begun to yawn her eyes only looking at her mother sometimes looking at the Locket that she wore around her neck which now was one of those times, seeing where her daughter's eyes were looking at Jaina sat on her bed resting Alexis's feet on her lap and supporting her back with her right arm, she pulled the Locket closer to her getting Alexis to try and grab it "Alexis believe what I'm telling you, Your father had been a evil man but before he was the most pure soul I knew, he would make sure that his people were looked after and protected, his family he would do anything for them he'd swim through the oceans between the continents if they asked" Jaina said getting Alexis to smile to which Jaina smiled as well before she stood up and placed her back in her cradle, she began to rock the cradle gently and slowly getting the motion to make Alexis's eyes start getting heavy, as Jaina began to sing a Lullaby.

Having learned a few things from Tyrande and Pained she found a Night elf lullaby 'The Moon Watches Us in Our Dreams', she had practised when Pained had taught her about the lullaby since it was used when Night elf children were born, watching Alexis's eyes close she pulled a small blanket up to her chest before giving a kiss on her forehead, "Sleep well Alexis" Jaina whispered into her daughter's ear before she walked to her bed and got in before she too closed her eyes to fall asleep into dreaming.

**16 MONTHS AGO**

Jaina stood outside the entrance to the Caverns of Timeline her Staff in her right hand she walked inside the entrance to looked upon the Steward of Time that was hovering his wings to above the ground, "What has brought you here mortal Sorceress the timelines are still being monitored for infinite dragonflight activity?" the Bronze Dragon asked to which Jaina looked at the guardian of time as was a little scared but for her plan to work she must be strong, "I've come to seek an audience with your Leader" Jaina spoke determined as the Steward looked at her for a few moments before he answered, "Come on my back and I will take you to him" he spoke as he landed on the ground so that Jaina could get on his back, after making sure she was alright on his back the Steward took from the ground and began flying down the little spiral walls that slowly turned from stone, to gaps of night sky stars or places of ancient times she was amazed by what she saw before she looked as they got to the bottom seeing a huge chamber that was branching out into different hallways that led to different time portals as they had some of the timelines environment around them.

She felt as the Steward landed she get off his back and looked at him "This is it I wish you luck on what you want to discuss with Anachronos" the Steward spoke before he began to fly back to the top of the Caverns, Jain looked to the center of the chamber to see an older Bronze Dragon that was near the massive Time Artefact The Sand Clock, walking towards the Dragon she saw the two more humanoid Drakonoid standing on either side of Anachronos, as she got close she saw the Dragon open its eyes and saw her "Young Sorceress why have you come to the Caverns of Time?" Anachronos asked his voice almost echoing throughout the Caverns as he spoke, getting the Attention of his mother Soridormi as she came to them to also listen to what Jaina had to say. "Dragons of time I have a request I would like to make but I'm afraid it's one that you will reject" Jaina asked her voice getting quieter as she got to the end, Soridormi looked at the expression of nervousness on Jaina's face and wanted to know why she came here, "Mortal tell me what is your request?" the consort of the Timeless One asked gently to which Jaina gathered her courage and forced herself to speak the words, "I want to go back to night before I left Arthas for him to kill the infected people of Stratholme, I want this as I want to conceive a child then return here" Jaina spoke her request to which both Soridormi and Anachronos were wondering, why the strongest mortal human Sorceress would want to do something like "Why should we allow you access to that timeline?" Soridormi asked curious as what the reason was, Jaina could already feel her heart beating faster and the locket hanging from her chest filled her with both resolve and strength but tears were falling from her eyes, "I lost someone I loved because I wasn't strong enough to save him from his fate, but with this I can make sure that I can at least have a piece of him" Jaina said which got Soridormi to smile in her elven form, "Very well you request has been granted" she said getting Jaina to feel hope and happiness and Anachronos to be cautious, "The timelines are not yet finished getting rid of the Infinites corruption since their attempts at sabotaging the major timelines has been stopped and repaired, the lesser timelines still need fixing it would be dangerous to have a mortal traverse the timeline while we are still fixing them" Anachronos stated his reasoning to which Soridormi was ready, "Anachronos how many mortals have requested something of this from us?" she asked directly looking at her son's eyes, "None" he answered back to which she continued "This is to make her happy and to leave a legacy that is free of the madness of the Lich King and so that it can grow in this world" she spoke confident as Anachronos bowed his head in defeat.

"Alright Mortal your request is granted but you will have a guide through the timeline Chronormu or you heard of her other disguise Chromie she will be your guide she will make sure that anything you do will be erased from the young prince's mind, after you are finished with your plan" Anachronos spoke stating his conditions to which Jaina was more than happy to accept them, "Of course great Time Lord" Jaina spoke with respect as she saw a female gnome disguise bronze dragon appear behind her, "Ok miss Proudmoore follow me if you will" Chromie asked very kindly as she turned around and headed to the time portal that led to the night before the Culling of Stratholme which Jaina followed behind.

Getting to the portal of the Culling of Stratholme Jaina was beginning to feel a little scared as she feared that something could go wrong, Chromie looked at the young women's face and could see that expression "If you're going into the Timelines to get something then you should be strong to know that we will make sure that the Timelines are kept to what they are" Chromie spoke being supportive to which Jaina brighten up a bit, "Thank you" she said as they both entered the portal to the Culling of Stratholme.

**CULLING OF STRATHOLME**

Jaina appeared to see she was at the service entrance to Stratholme looking around she could see as everything was brimming with life that the land had, before they became the Plaguelands and crawling with all sorts of Undead creatures with the Argent Crusade making Light's hope chapel its primary location for the eastern kingdoms, it was a good memory to have before it became the horror that it is now but with the efforts of the Argent Crusade they trying to heal the Plaguelands back to what they were before the Undead came. Looking at herself she could see she was looking like herself during the event all those years ago, looking to the sky she could see that Dusk had settle and the Moon was about a quarter the way up, "I suggest you get moving you only have one window of opportunity I won't be far so I can erase what happened to the young prince" Chromie explained to which Jaina nodded her head as she began to move quickly heading to the entrance of Stratholme, making sure that no one saw her as she saw Arthas standing near the bridge to Stratholme looking like he was ready to burn it and everyone inside down, looking near the road she saw Uther and three of his Silver Hand Paladins along with her past self coming towards Arthas.

Getting close to him they began say the things that Jaina knew by now to be last true conversation they had before it all went to hell, "Glad you could make Uther" Arthas spoke impatient to which Uther answered back with a calm expression on his face "Watch your tone with me boy. You may be the Prince but I'm still your superior as a Paladin", Jaina looked at how her past self just let it all happen but she was scared back then she could see what Arthas was doing and yet she couldn't make herself stop him, "As if I could forget. Listen, Uther there's something about the plague you should know" Arthas said as he looked to Stratholme with Uther behind him, "Oh No, We're too late. These People have all been infected! They may look fine now, but it's just a matter of time before they turn into the Undead!" Arthas explained in shock and surprise at the situation, "What?" Uther said in shock at what he heard, Jaina saw as she was hiding behind a tree looking over at the events transpire remembering she had enchanted the cloak to make herself invisible so that even her past self could not detect.

"This entire city must be purged." Arthas stated to which Uther was against what he said "How can you even consider that? There is got to be some other way." Uther spoke voicing his thoughts which seem to irritate Arthas, "Damn it Uther! As your future King, I order you to purge this city!" Arthas commanded to which Uther refused, "You are not my king yet boy! Nor would I obey that command even if you were!" Uther said to which Jaina knew what was coming next, "Then I must consider this an act of treason" Arthas spoke being decided on the matter, "Treason? Have you lost your mind Arthas?" Uther spoke in shock at seeing his student acting like this, "Have I? Lord Uther, By my right of succession and the sovereignty of my crown, I hereby relieve you of your command and suspend your Paladins from service" Arthas spoke absolute on the matter, Jaina watched as her past self spoke "Arthas? You can't just" she was interrupted as Arthas spoke, "It's done! Those of you who have the will to save this land follow me! The rest of you….Get out of my sight" Arthas declared to which the three Paladins that came with Uther began to leave on their horses, "You've just crossed a terrible threshold Arthas" Uther said before turning and heading in the same direction as his Paladins went with Jaina's past self.

Walking away from him Arthas looked at Jaina and was wondering why "Jaina?" he spoke hoping she would stand by him to which she stopped walking, Jaina listened to the words she had regretted saying that day "I'm sorry Arthas. I can't watch you do this" Jaina's past self spoke before she continued to walk away, Arthas began to walk to his tent as his men were getting ready to post guard duty for the night, Jaina knew this was her chance looking over at her past self walking away she made sure that she was far enough so that her and her past self don't meet, quickly casting the fertility spell on herself she made sure she was ready to do this. Walking towards his tent Jaina quickly pulled the fabric door away getting Arthas's attention, "Jaina? What you doing back?" Arthas asked clearly shocked to her being back "I've been thinking about what has happened and I have to ask isn't there any other way, do you really need to purge everyone even the children?" Jaina asked getting scared at saying the last past, Arthas looked at Jaina and knew from the expression on her face she wanted to know his thoughts, "I don't know Jaina all I know is that I can't let Mal'Ganis take my people away from me, if I'm to be King one day I need to show my people that I can protect them and if needed make the hard decisions" Arthas answered which Jaina knew was his answer.

Taking a hand she caressed his face to which he was surprised by what she was doing "Jaina?" Arthas said but was cut off as Jaina closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips for a passionate moment before she broke away, "Arthas just for tonight forget about them, the Culling, Mal'Ganis, the Undead forget them all just for tonight" Jaina spoke very seductive as she led him to the sleeping mat, Arthas was now surprised at how seductive Jaina was being and yet it was working he could not control his body as she sat down on the mat as they began to take off their clothes.

Outside the tent Chromie watched from a far looking around as she saw as the human guards began to change over in the shift, "Enjoy tonight young Sorceress for you will be the only one who will remember it" Chromie said to herself looking at the moon seeing it was nearly in the position of midnight. It took a few more hours as the Moon had just passed the highest point in the sky before Jaina walked out of Arthas's tent looking like she had just woken up from a rough night as her hair was a mess, but quickly throwing her cloak on she ran back to where Chromie was, "Is it done?" the Bronze Dragon guide asked to which Jaina smiled as she could now feel happy as she had a piece of him, the fertility spell she had casted was to ensure she got pregnant but only lasted six hours from the time she casted it, "I can see it's done, now let me do what I need to do" Chromie spoke before she casted her own spell that erased everything that happened in the last few hours from Arthas, after a few moments Chromie was done "It is done he will never know what happened in the last few hours and he will go on until his end" Chromie declared to which Jaina smiled sadly Arthas's fate was to die at the top of Icecrown Citadel, "Let's go back we can't linger in the timeline for too long" Chromie spoke knowing that the timeline is still being repaired, "Yes your right" Jaina answered as they began to move back to the exit of the timeline.

**CAVERNS OF TIME**

Walking back into the Caverns Jaina felt like she had finally been able to do what she couldn't have when she had been at that moment in the past, "Now what will you do young Sorceress?" Chromie asked to which Jaina knew that what she had done needs to be kept secret and the only one who she can know to keep a secret would some of her friends, "I would head back to Theramore to continue my things" Jaina answered as Chromie nodded before she smiled "I see this is where we part ways for now I'm needed in another timeline, Farewell young Sorceress" Chromie spoke before Jaina nodded her head as she left, Jaina looked around the Cavern one more time before she saw Soridormi approach her "Have you done what you needed to do?" the consort spoke to which Jaina was still smiling wondering what the baby would look like, "Yes I have" Jaina blissfully said as flashes appeared and from them the Dragon Aspects were left where the flashes were.

"Why have you come here Great Aspects?" Jaina asked as Soridormi was equally surprised as her mate was with them, Alexstrazsa stepped forward looking at Jaina then closing her eyes for a second she could feel the fresh spark of new life inside the young Sorceress's womb, "We have come to see what you plan to do now?" Alexstrazsa asked to which Nozdormu took to speaking, "Although we have given up a lot of our power we still have some, from the visions of the future the child will be a powerful beacon of change" the Timeless One spoke, Ysera then began to look at Jaina seeing "The child has already a big future ahead of it a bigger one then you have" the Dreamer said with a smile, "The child already has the powers of the Arcane swirling inside its being although the light has found a way to mingle in with it, if anything I would say it could possibly use both the light and Arcane simultaneously" Kalecgos spoke getting Jaina to be very shocked and surprised, "Soridormi tell me what happened before this" Nozdormu asked his consort as she walked to him and began to explain to him what happened.

"May I ask why my child has caught the attention of you?" Jaina asked wanting to know why the Aspects are interested in her child that she had just found out she was carrying her baby inside, "Your child is an anomaly, one that has great potential to either be a force for good or evil but the child following the footsteps of its father is very unlikely a very low chance" Nozdormu spoke after hearing everything from his consort with a curious tone in his voice. "We will be watching from now on and the secret of the child's father we will keep between us no one you don't want to know will not find out about it" Alexstrazsa said showing her own smile as she reach out one of her hands "May I?" the Life Binder asked to which Jaina was confused for a moment before she knew she just wanted to rub her stomach, giving a nod Alexstrazsa went ahead softly and gently rubbed Jaina's stomach "New life is always a precious gift to have, don't forget that" she spoke before she stopped and stepped back "Now if you need the help of anyone of us use this" Alexstrazsa said getting a ring from Kalecgos that was in the shape of a dragon biting its own tail but it had four gems one for each of them on its back, "Channel some of your arcane power into one of the jewels and it will contact us" Kalecgos spoke to which Jaina smiled "Thank you for this Great Aspects" Jaina replied with respect and kindness.

"Now I have to prepare for my child so I must leave" Jaina spoke before she teleported herself back to Theramore, once she had disappeared the Aspects both were thinking about it "Now we must watch" Nozdormu said getting everyone to nod at what he declared.

**THERAMORE ISLE**

Teleporting back to the tower Jaina was greeted by Pained and Tervosh who were stunned for a moment before they registered that Jaina was back, "Milady your back did you complete what you needed" Pained spoke looking at Jaina to see she was smiling, "I have" Jaina said before she looked to the window to see that the sun was in the evening "I need to rest my journey has taken a lot out of me" Jaina spoke tiredly as she walked to the room in the tower that was her personal study and bedroom, closing the door behind her Jaina went to her bed and sat on it taking off her traveling shoes and cloak placing the shoes at the end of the bed, while she hanged the cloak up with her Staff resting against the wall near the door, coming back to the bed she then laid on her back looking at the ceiling before a smile appeared on her face as tears of happiness began to fall from her eyes.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Since the day that she had found out she was pregnant Jaina had made sure to do everything she could to give her baby the best that she could give, since the Morning sickness started she was happy to endure it as she had help from Pained and Tervosh who had done everything they could to help her, as the time went on she found out she had less energy to study and that she would need naps throughout the day to keep herself going while eating enough for both her and her baby. But today something was happening King Varian was making a visit as he had heard something that Jaina wasn't feeling well and wanted to see what is wrong, looking at herself Jaina could see the small baby bump of her stomach she knew she won't be able to hide it from Varian and yet the questions of who is the father, she was wondering what to tell him as she as putting on her sliver cloth chest piece along with her white and purple long skirt she then walked to the wall and picked up her staff.

Outside the Room Varian was waiting with his son Anduin as their honour guards were waiting below at the entrance of the tower, "Is Aunt Jaina alright?" Anduin asked wondering as Pained answered the young prince, "She is fine but she's a little vulnerable now" she spoke getting Varian and Anduin confused until the door opened to which they watched as Jaina walked out and then they knew what Pained meant by a little vulnerable, "Jaina your pregnant?" Varian first spoke after looking at the small bare baby bump of Jaina's stomach. "Yes Varian I am" Jaina answered as she walked to stand in front of him "But how and when? Who is the father?" Varian asked wanting to know but Jaina's face then went from happy to serious, "Varian that should be discussed in private" Jaina spoke getting Varian to understand the tone of voice she was using, "Anduin wait outside with the guards I will come out when I'm finished" Varian spoke to his son who looked at his father in interest, "But why Father?" Anduin asked to which Varian looked at his son again "Anduin go wait outside this is serious" Varian said again to his son more forcefully, "Yes Father" Anduin relented and started to walk down the stairs down to the entrance of the tower where the guards were.

"Tervosh some privacy please" Jaina requested before Tervosh threw up a magical ward that gave them privacy, "Now Jaina tell me how did this happen?" Varian asked to which Jaina then began to recount her story up to now, after some time of Jaina getting Varian to calm down about Arthas being the child's father "Jaina what's to stop the Child from following its father's footsteps?" Varian asked with great restraint on his voice, Jaina was now growing irritated that Varian would say that her child would follow its father's footsteps in life "You know whats to stop it from doing that, ME!" she shouted the last part at his face which made Varian shocked, "I couldn't save Arthas from doing what he did, but I can make sure that this baby does not follow his steps I need others to see that Varian please" Jaina spoke the last part pleading for the Stormwind King to see that, Thinking about it for a few minutes Varian came to an answer "I guess I can try, the sins of the Father should not be passed onto the child" Varian spoke as he thought he own son if he was in a similar situation.

"Now when I reach near the end of my pregnancy will I be able to stay in Stormwind?" Jaina asked to which Varian didn't need to think about it, "Of course Jaina you can stay in one of the guest rooms of the palace" Varian answered as he knew something like this needed to be kept secret, "Now I need to head back to Stormwind, Rhonin and Tirion are coming for a meeting in about 18 days and Tyrande might be showing herself as well" Varian spoke getting a little curious as to what Varian would say to them, "Varian if you tell them please make sure that they see that my child is not to blame for Arthas's sins, but most of all don't tell Muradin he was with Arthas when he took up Frostmourne I don't know how he will react to finding out about my child" Jaina pleaded with the King before he nodded his head "I will see what I can do Jaina, remember you always have a friend in Stormwind" Varian spoke before he began to turn around getting Jaina to look at Shalamayne the combined sword of the two she gave him when Onyxia had split him in two, before merging back together causing the two swords Shalla'tor and Ellemayne to become Shalamayne.

The ward that gave them privacy came down as Varian about to step down the steps "Good luck and good health to you in pregnancy Jaina" Varian spoke walking away from her "Thank you King Varian" she said back as she watched him disappeared down the steps, feeling a little fatigued Jaina started to feel light headed as she began to fall Pained quickly got to catching her, before she hit the ground "You alright my Lady?" the Night Elf guard spoke worried as Jaina took a few moments to regain her senses before she responded, "Yes I am, I felt a bit dizzy for a moment" Jaina said before she started to stand on her own. "I need to sit down" Jaina spoke still feeling a bit dizzy but not enough to feel light headed, getting through the door to her room Jaina sat down on the bed feeling the last parts of the dizziness fade away, feeling hungry at the moment she looked to the opened window to see it was about midday as the sun was shining highest in the sky.

Hearing a knock on her door she saw that Pained had a plate that had a cooked chicken with some carrots along with few pieces of lettuce, placing the plate on her study desk Jaina looked at Pained and had a apologetic expression on her face, "I'm sorry you're doing this Pained" Jaina spoke as she stood up from the bed and went to sit in front of the desk with the food, "It's no problem milady I know you don't want to go the tavern as people would then start asking questions and then rumours might spread to our enemies" Pained spoke as she beside the door, Conjuring some water in a cup Jaina began to eat the meal still having manners despite being hungry for two, "I was thinking milady have you picked a name yet?" Pained asked wondering if she had but Jaina looked at her "I'm afraid no I haven't, I still have some time to pick one as i don't know what the gender is" Jaina answered as she took another mouthful chewing it slowly and correctly before she swallowed, "What are you hoping for milady boy or girl?" Pained asked to which Jaina thought about it for a while before she decided "I don't really care I just want a healthy baby" Jaina answered to which Pained smiled before taking the finished plate from Jaina and out of the room. Picking up a new book she had bought about dealing with pregnancy she wanted to make sure that she was ready for what was to come she went to the bed and laid on it and began to read it.

**STORMWIND PALACE 5 MONTHS LATER**

Jaina woke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun rays coming into the guest room she had been using since she had entered her seventh month of being pregnant, but now she was in her last month and that means that her baby would be born anytime soon sitting up in her full white gown on the bed, she took her hands and placed them on the big bulge that is her pregnant belly, giving a small rub she could feel the babies kicks she smiled knowing that it would be born soon, "Your energetic today" Jaina spoke happily as she continued to feel the kicks that her baby was doing, soon the kicks began to stop as Jaina's smile shrunk still feeling happy she heard a knock on the door "Come in" Jaina said loud enough for the door to open with Pained holding some fresh clothes, "Milady it's time to start the day" Pained said as she placed the clothes at the of the bed as Jaina began to undress carefully and slowly, as being in her last month of pregnancy has created a lot of issues concerning clothing and moving around, aside of her belly being bigger her breasts had also grown with milk ready for the child to drink although they were sensitive.

"Milady Priestess Tyrande and Arch Druid Malfurion have arrived at the palace and are wanting to see you" Pained spoke informing her, Jaina looked at Pained as she pulled the full length dress up to hang on her shoulders by the straps, "I see can tell them I will be seeing them soon" Jaina said getting Pained to nod her head before she left to tell them. Looking in the mirror on the bedside table Jaina began to tidy her face up as she conjured some water into a waiting bowl beside the mirror, getting piece of cloth she began to wash her face getting rid of any signs of sleeping, once she had finished that she began to tidy her hair up as it was all over the place picking up a comb that was on the table she began to pull the brush through her long golden hair getting it smooth and tamed.

Putting the comb on the bedside table she began to put on her slippers for the soft support on her feet she began to slowly make her way out of the room and into the room that Tyrande and Malfurion were waiting for her. In the dining room Tyrande and Malfurion were both talking to Pained "She is still alright?" Tyrande spoke knowing after she found out from Varian about Jaina's pregnancy and who the father is, she had been cautious at first as had Tirion and Rhonin but after sometime meditating along with talking to Malfurion about it she came to accepting the child as no danger, Malfurion however wanted to see Jaina since Tyrande told him of her pregnancy. Tirion was very concerned about the child since he was worried that it would follow Arthas's steps as he had fought the Lich King at several encounters before the final battle at the top of Icecrown Citadel, even the encounter where he destroyed Arthas's frozen heart at the Cathedral of Darkness was one where he saw that Arthas could not be redeemed, but that thought was snuffed out as Varian had told him that if everyone was supportive and positive then it won't happen, Rhonin was curious as Jaina is a powerful Sorceress perhaps the most powerful Human Sorceress, he was wondering if the child would've inherited her gifts and power at the Arcane arts. Both men were concerned at first but was laid to rest as Varian explained to them both

"She is alright but she hasn't been able to do much since she came to the palace, she hasn't got the energy to practise her spells as she can only do the conjure spells to make simple water and not feel drained afterward" Pained said as Tyrande nodded her head as they then saw Jaina coming into the room slowly.

Balancing her weight carefully on each foot was slow as her pregnant belly threw off her center of balance, but she didn't mind it as long as she got to see her baby when its born looking a head of herself she saw the three a few feet in front of her, "Priestess Tyrande, Arch Druid Malfurion why have you come here?" Jaina asked surprised that the leaders of the Night Elves would want to see, "We want to come by and make sure you're alright, you're feeling ok?" Tyrande said with a kind concern to which Jaina nodded, "I am she is really an energetic thing" Jaina spoke happily getting the three Night Elves sudden attention "She? You mean you found out the gender?" Malfurion asked to which Jaina shook her head to the sides, "No but I have a feeling that it is a girl" she spoke confident in her feeling "Where are Varian and Tirion?" Tyrande asked knowing that Rhonin had already gone back to Dalaran to be with Veressa and his twin sons, "Varian is overseeing the coming of new recruits into the Stormwind Guard and Army at the Barracks, Tirion is giving tips and training advice to the junior Paladins in Stormwind near the church" Jaina explained before she felt her baby kick again, getting her to gasp lightly "Oh" she placed her hands on her belly again to feel the kicking to which the three Night Elves all looked at Jaina, "She's kicking" Jaina said getting Tyrande's attention "Can I?" she asked to which Jaina smiled and nodded taking one of her hands and placing it above the area the kicks were.

Feeling the kicks from the unborn infant made Tyrande's heart quicken and her lips turned to a smile, Malfurion seeing the look in Tyrande's eyes was wondering about the subject of children, feeling hungry Jaina took a seat in one of the chairs after Tyrande had stopped feeling the kicks, Conjuring some apples Jaina used a knife that was near the other eating utensils to cut the apple up into slices. Putting one of the slices into her mouth she started to eat it as Tyrande and Malfurion both took a seat opposite her while Pained took the seat beside her, "Malfurion has Ysera told you anything about my child?" Jaina asked keeping the ring that the Aspects gave her in case she needed their help a secret, "She told me about your child after Tyrande had spoken to me about it, although when she told that the child has a bigger future then you I was confused as the only threat now is the horde" Malfurion stated to which Jaina had finished another apple slice before she responded, "I'm also confused by her words as the old god Yogg Saron, the Lich King and Deathwing are all defeated so the only threat is the horde" Jaina explained as they all agreed.

**STORMWIND CHAPEL**

Tirion stood in front of Paladins training with each other or studying the ways of the Light the sacred sword Ashbringer on his back Tirion knew that sooner or later he would have to pass on the sword to a new Paladin, The Mograine family has had the sword starting with its original wielder Alexandros Mograine who after a being betrayed by his oldest son became an Undead Death Knight by Kel'thuzard, he stilled wielded the blade but it had become corrupted by the betrayal, his youngest Darion freed him by taking his place and taking the blade for him to wield, but giving it to Tirion when the Lich King betrayed him and his Death knights at Light's Hope Chapel the blade was able to be cleansed of its corruption on Holy Ground. And now with the need for the Ashbringer to combat Frostmourne over he can only use the blade in the name for the Argent Crusade until another comes to wield it.

Looking to the Paladins that had gathered in front of him he took a deep breath he began to recite some of the Paladin's duties, after getting through with he then said one more thing that Uther himself said to Arthas but he did not listen to "Remember you all we are Paladins. Vengeance cannot be a part of what we must do, if you allow it then you could do something as vile as the Lich king himself as he was once Arthas Menethil who being controlled by his passion for vengeance committed horrible deeds which involved forsaking the light and taking up Frostmourne" Tirion spoke getting each Paladin's attention, "But if you had seen what he had seen as the Undead took his people one by one, then I'm sure some of you would've done the same thing" Tirion said watching the reaction in each of their eyes.

**EVENING**

As the day started to turn to night Jaina was relaxing on her bed reading one of her tomes of the Arcane Arts, thinking about the day when she could hold her baby gave her great positive expectation for that day, "I can't wait for you to be born" Jaina spoke to her belly as she gave it a rub which got a kick from the baby as a response, "I see you want to come out as well" she said again to which another kick was felt "Oh you're really excited" she thought before she felt a cool breeze come from the open window and fill the room. A knock was heard as Pained came in "Milady Varian is saying dinner is being served in 30 minutes" Pained said as Jaina nodded at her, "Tell Varian I will be eating with them tonight" Jaina spoke getting Pained to nod her head as she closed the door letting Jaina to resume reading her tome, when a thought came to mind "I wonder?" she opened one of the bedside table's draws to pull out a small collection of 5 other tomes that she had collected and brought with her, but the fifth one was special as it was Arthas's Paladin tome given to her when a band of the Argent Crusades members went into the cave where Frostmourne was kept, they found his tome filled with all the Holy light spells and enchantments that Arthas used, it was buried beneath a thin line of snow near the very spot Frostmourne was kept.

And yet it wasn't tainted by all the unholy magic that came from the cave even when the Hero that wielded Shadowmourne went to get Arthas's Paladin Weapon, 'Light's Vengeance' to be used as a base to forge Shadowmourne the Hero had told that the Lich King had appeared in the cave and laid a trap, summoning a lot of Ghouls and a Undead Vrykul that kept summoning replacement Ghouls for how many the Hero killed, The Hero said that throwing Light's Vengeance at the Vrykul since he was encased in a unholy shield which shattered and killed the Vrykul along with every Ghoul in the cave, but when the Hero went to pick up the weapon the Vrykul was brought back as a skeleton to which they fought and killed the Skeleton before picking up Light's Vengeance to be brought back to Darion so he could forge it into the uncompleted form of Shadowmourne which was Shadow's Edge.

Opening the tome Jaina found a lot to read all sorts of difference holy enchantments, spells to heal, spells to fight all of these belong to Arthas and yet it wasn't enough for him to save his people, so he turned to Frostmourne thinking that its power would help save his people but he never knew that all power comes with a cost and he was not aware of the cost until it was too late, "He was so sure that it would save his people and yet it damned him to kill them all" she spoke quietly in sadness at the thought, turning the page she looked upon another holy enchantment which had a note on the left page top corner, "The source of my light is my loved ones" she said reading the note knowing it was Arthas's handwriting from looking at it. Looking at the note again and reading it again Jaina gripped the Locket around her neck holding onto it like she was holding onto Arthas's soul, "Why did this have to happen?" she spoke with tears beginning to fall from her eyes at wondering why it all happened like this, closing the tome she put it back where the other tomes were and let her tears fall onto the bed sheets.

After a few minutes of crying Jaina's eyes stopped standing up she began to walk down to the dining room, standing outside of the room Pained walked beside her seeing the tear marks on Jaina's face got her worried, "Milady is something wrong?" she asked to which Jaina choose to answer with a lie "It's nothing just got a little emotional with my pregnancy" Jaina said which Pained knew better, as they got to the Dining room they took a seat as Varian was at the head of the table Tirion on his left and Jaina sat on his right Tyrande and Malfurion was sitting next to each other on the left and Pained sat beside Jaina. The meal was enjoyable as everyone liked what was cooked which gave Varian to give his compliments to his chef, they all began to tell stories of what has happened since Deathwing's defeat but soon Jaina was feeling tired so as she excused herself from the room, she went back to her room getting changed into her sleeping gown as she was too tired to complain about doing something else she just closed the window and got into bed, dreaming of the perfect life with her, Arthas and their child.

**EARTHEN RING ENCAMPMENT **

Thrall was meditating amongst the elements as he was still concerned about a greater threat that could arise, the elements were calm for now even fire was but since Ragnaros's death at the Firelands Fire has become more controlled and easier to listen too, but something that was on the winds was what made him commune with the elements, "It was only a whisper but the winds tell me that something has happened to Jaina" he thought as his mate Aggra was at the campsite of the Earthen Ring tending to other matters along with their own child, Thrall focused on his connection with the elements voicing out his question "Spirits of the Elements tell me what has happened to Jaina Proudmoore?" he spoke to the elements as they formed around him, Fire, Wind, Water, And Earth all stood around in their basic forms, "We do not know exactly what has happened Shaman" Fire spoke before Wind took over, "The only thing we have heard is that something has happened to her" Wind said getting Thrall to growl in irritation but calmed down, "Something has happened to her for the better" Water voiced its thought getting Thralls attention, "For the better?" he said wanting to know more but got nothing as Earth answered "We do not know anymore Shaman" Thrall heard Earth speak which is when the elements disappeared, "What can I do?" Thrall thought to himself when he saw a flash of light behind him, turning around he was met with the sight Kalecgos "Good to see you again Thrall" he greeted to which Thrall smiled, "You too Kalec, what has brought you here?" Thrall asked to which Kalec wave his hand which created a bowl of water, "To show you what the elements couldn't" the new Spellweaver said getting Thrall's attention, "Look into the bowl and you will see" he said as Thrall looked at the water to see the water reflect Jaina only he then realised what he was told by the elements as seeing the reflection of Jaina with a pregnant stomach, "Jaina is with child?" Thrall spoke surprised as he knew that she had no interested in any man romantically but only her love for Arthas, "How did this happen?" Thrall asked Kalecgos to which he looked at the bowl before back to the former Warchief, "It is a guarded secret one I am bound to not tell unless she tells you directly" Kalecgos said as Thrall was now looking at him, "Where is she now?" he asked "She is staying at the Stormwind Palace" Kalecgos answered his question, "I see I will meet with her when she returns to Theramore" Thrall said confident that she will tell him.

**STORMWIND PALACE MIDNIGHT**

Jaina was sleeping before she awoke to a damp feeling near her legs pulling the sheets off she saw that the damp feel was wetness that led from her, "Oh no, Pained!" she shouted to which the door to her room was opened in a second for the Night Elf to come in, "Milady what is wrong?" she asked to which Jaina began to feel hot and small pains, "It time the Baby is coming" Jaina spoke taking small breaths, "I'll go get the Priestess" Pained said quickly running out of the room to find Tyrande, Jaina looked to the bedside table to see the ring that the Aspects gave, picking it up she channelled a small amount of her arcane power through it which in a few minutes four flashes appeared in her room, the Aspects appeared and looked to the soon mother and knew what her expression on her face meant, "You two go outside and make sure that only the ones that know of her secret stay" Alexstrazsa said getting Kalecgos and Nozdormu to go outside while Alexstrazsa and Ysera quickly went to Jaina, "When did it start?" the Dragon Queen asked to which Jaina answered quickly before her contraction started, "I don't know I just woke up and my water broke" she answered to which Alexstrazsa looked at her sister and nodded, "We are going to help deliver your baby is that alright with you?" Alexstrazsa asked to which Jaina nodded as Tyrande came into the room with Pained to see the two Dragon Aspect helping, "Let's get started" Alexstrazsa said getting Jaina to be positioned correctly to give birth which in a few minutes the first screams were heard throughout half the Palace.

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

Outside Kalecgos, Nozdormu and Malfurion were all waiting and listening to the screams that Jaina was giving out, "Great Aspects can you tell me why this child interests you?" Malfurion asked to which Kalecgos chose to speak "This child Arch Druid has great potential in both the Arcane arts and the Holy Light" he said getting Malfurion to be surprised by what he was hearing, but then Varian and Tirion both appeared with Shalamayne and Ashbringer in their hands ready, "What's happening?" Varian asked to which they all heard another scream to which Nozdormu told them, "It's time for the child to be born" he spoke with a calmed tone to which both Varian and Tirion were both now serious, "Alright we need to make sure this is contained as no one finds out" Varian spoke as he heard his guards running to him, "Your Majesty what was that scream?" the head guard asked to which Varian looked at them, "I want you all to forget about that and any screams you hear and guard any entrances into the Palace" Varian ordered getting the guards to salute before going to do their orders. "And now we wait" Tirion spoke calm like the Aspects as they all began to wait.

**INSIDE THE ROOM**

Several hours had passed with Jaina screaming in pain as she was dilated and then started to push under the words from the Dragon Queen, "Push" she heard the Dragon Queen say and gave a push to her baby which lasted for a few seconds before she went back to taking deep breaths, sweat was dripping from her face and hair as Tyrande and Pained were having a piece of wet cloth on her forehead to try and cool her down, "You're doing alright Milady" Pained spoke getting Jaina to glare at her with a look of anger and pain, "I'm Doing all I can to help push this Baby out" Jaina shouted back in anger and pain although after realising what she said her face went to a sorry expression, "I'm sorry Pained" she said back getting Pained to nod her head, "Ok Miss Proudmoore another push" Alexstrazsa announced as Jaina pushed again as Tyrande took the cloth to wet again before putting it back on Jaina's forehead.

"It hurts too much" Jaina said feeling too much pain to continue she was sweating like a fountain and was tired and weak, "Jaina I need you push one time then it's over" Alexstrazsa spoke hoping to get Jaina to push but she was feeling weak, "I can't it hurts" she responded to which she got encouragement "Jaina think about your baby one more push and you can hold him or her" Tyrande said to which something inside Jaina changed, "She's right" she thought to herself as she gathered the last of her strength she took a deep breath getting herself ready. "Alright Jaina one more time Push!" Alexstrazsa said which Jaina did with all of her strength along with a loud painful scream she felt something leave her body, holding the baby in her hands Alexstrazsa took the pair of scissors and cut the cord before washing the new born baby in a big bowel of warm water, "Is She alright?" Jaina asked worried as she could not hear any crying yet, she got no answer back before she could hear the cries of the baby, "She is a healthy baby" Alexstrazsa said as she turned around with the baby girl wrapped in a bundle as she handed her to Jaina.

Looking at the baby Jaina was lost for words the small strands of gold blonde hair that was on her head were just like hers, "She is perfect" Jaina said as she held the baby gently and rocked her arms slowly getting the baby to stop crying, "Shh its alright Mommy is here" Jaina said softly before she kissed the baby on the forehead, "You were right Milady the baby was a girl, you decided on a name?" Pained said to which Jaina thought for a moment before she decided, "Alexis Lianne Proudmoore" Jaina said to which the newly named Alexis opened her small eyes to reveal they were green like her father's she smiled and waved her hands around before she looked at Jaina before she started to cry again. "She must be hungry" Alexstrazsa said to which Jaina held up her nightgown and held Alexis near her right breast for a few seconds before she latched on and began to start feeding.

"I let the others know about this" Ysera said to which all of them smiled and nodded before she went to open the door walking outside to the others outside, "So how is it?" Varian asked to which Ysera smiled "She is alright the baby is a healthy girl" Ysera stated to which they all were relieved, Ysera motioned them to go in as they all went in to see the new turned mother breast feeding her baby, "She's a miracle" Jaina said having her finger grabbed by Alexis's small hand Tyrande looked at the new born when the others came to see, Varian looked at Alexis and was reminded when Anduin was born the same feeling he had seeing Tiffin holding him in her arms, Tirion looked upon Alexis and in that instance sensed a very strong connection to the light even the Ashbringer on his back pulsed at the connection, "She could possibly be" he thought as if in time will Alexis take Ashbringer after he has passed it on, Kalecgos could also feel the Arcane power that was flowing in Alexis's body "She will be a great force of change" he thought as Nozdormu looked at the infant and smiled, Malfurion came to Tyrande's side and put a hand on her shoulder to which she held it with one of her own hands, "Now how about we leave the new mother alone to get some rest" Ysera said getting everyone to agree before Kalecgos conjured a small cradle for Alexis, "Thank you Kalecgos" Jaina said still breastfeeding Alexis as everyone began to leave the room to get any sleep remaining from the night as it was just on the edge of the sun starting to rise.

**A MONTH LATER**

Since that night Jaina had taken to caring for Alexis with great determination, love and pride where she was Alexis was in her arms, Eventually one of the workers in the palace saw Jaina and Alexis and started to spread it around Stormwind, soon the people were wanting answers as to who the father was and the answer that Jaina gave all of Stormwind was he was dead, no name just dead, since it was not lying as Arthas is dead but not saying his name made sure that Alexis wouldn't be looked upon with hate and scorn. Word of Alexis reached Theramore and they were all cheering and celebrating their ruler's child being born, walking down to the Dining hall Jaina saw Anduin sitting at the table eating his breakfast "Good morning Prince Anduin" Jaina greeted as the young prince of Stormwind looked at the Proudmoore Mother, "Good morning Aunt Jaina how are you and Alexis today?" Anduin greeted back, as after finding out about Jaina's pregnancy and then the birth of Alexis, he took it upon himself to be a brother figure when Alexis got older even when he found how she was conceived and who her father is, he also believed that the sins of the father should not be passed onto the children.

"We are fine today Anduin, what about you don't you have your studies?" Jaina asked as Anduin would have studies concerning his Priest talents towards being Discipline, "I've decided to take a day to relax and to see if I can be any help around the city" Anduin said getting Jaina to smile, Alexis chose this time to open her eyes and look around stopping at Anduin and giggled, catching the attention of her mother and Anduin "She looks happy" Anduin said getting Jaina to smile as she sat down still holding Alexis in her arms. Alexis started to get a little unsettled as she began to start whimpering and waving her arms around, "You Hungry Alexis?" Jaina spoke getting Alexis to stop for a moment as she got to breastfeed Alexis, "Aunt Jaina I overheard Tirion talking to my father about Alexis having a very strong connection to the Holy light is that true?" Anduin asked wanting to know if it was true, Jaina looked at Anduin and with a serious expression on her face "Yes Anduin it is true, Alexis also has a strong Arcane power inside her most likely from me, the light I have to say would be from Arthas before he took up Frostmourne" Jaina explained to the prince to which he understood the potential his little sister figure had, "There is more, Tirion also said if Alexis decided to be a Paladin or in another case becomes a Paladin and a Sorceress he is thinking of passing on the Ashbringer when she is ready" Anduin spoke to which Jaina was shocked still, Tirion was thinking of passing on the weapon that shattered Frostmourne and killed the Lich King on to her daughter, "Did he say why?" Jaina asked with great interest and worry "He said when he saw Alexis after she was just born he sensed the very strong connection to the light which got the Ashbringer to pulse as it got him to think about it" Anduin told Jaina to which surprised her greatly, "I have to go I will be back by evening" Anduin finished eating his breakfast and left the room. Looking at Alexis Jaina knew now what the Aspects had meant by her having a big future.

**PRESENT DAY THERAMORE MORNING**

Waking up to the morning rays of the sun Jaina looked over to Alexis's cradle to see she was still sleeping, sitting up and swing her feet over to touch the floor she stood and went to the window to see the sun rising, looking back to Alexis she could only imagine what it would be like if Arthas was alive and with them, if he hadn't been the Lich King and helped fight against the Lich King's soul of Ner'Zhul. "I can only imagine it I can't make it a reality" she spoke whispering quietly before she heard the small starts of crying which only made her smile, walking to the cradle she leaned down and picked Alexis up pushing away a few strands of blond hair from her face, she then kissed her forehead "Good Morning Alexis Mommy is here" she spoke softly and warmly to which Alexis opened her eyes and looked at the face of her mother and stopped crying, "Now why don't get the day started" Jaina spoke getting Alexis to wave her arms around "Ok I feed you first" she said beginning the morning feeding that she did every day since Alexis's birth.

**MIDDAY**

As Midday came along Jaina had Alexis in her cradle beside her desk as she was reading Arthas's Paladin tome more as to get an idea of what kind of skills Alexis might have should she chose to be a Paladin or take after both of her parents, so far Jaina found more notes as she was reading further into the tome all in Arthas's handwriting, some saying about protecting his people with his life, others saying that over time he would like for his people to be safe, but there was two that were specifically about her, the first one was "Jaina the only woman I will ever love" she had found that on the very middle page of the tome and the last one "My true love Jaina Proudmoore" reading those notes made her heart quicken its pace, but one thing made her sad there were dates on the notes the ones that were only about her were dated to after they had just met back to investigate the plagued grain in Andorhal. Tears were falling from her eyes as she looked at them making her think once again what if things had gone differently.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Pained rushed inside the room almost waking Alexis up "Pained what's wrong?" Jaina asked not wanting to wake up her daughter, "Apologies milady but an Orc is at the gates he says he wants to speak to you" Pained spoke getting one thing in Jaina's mind to go, "Thrall I forgot about him" she thought before she quickly came up with a solution, "Bring Thrall here I will meet with him" Jaina said to which Pained nodded before walking out of the room and to bring in the former Warchief.

Looking out the window Jaina saw Thrall riding upon his Frost Wolf as Pained led him to the tower, turning back to Alexis she walked towards the cradle and picked up her up and in her arms she watched as she was still sleeping, walking out of the room she Pained lead Thrall up the stairs to which he was still wearing his Earthen Ring robes and his War Hammer was on his back, "Thrall its nice of you come here" Jaina greeted as she held Alexis close to her "Its good to see you again, I've heard about what happened from Kalec" Thrall spoke before he looked at the baby in Jaina's hands, "So this is your child?" Thrall asked to which Jaina was smiling and nodded "Yes her name is Alexis" Jaina spoke to which Thrall smiled "Alexis good name" he stated with an approved smile "Thrall what about you and Aggra? How is your child?" Jaina asked with interest, "She is alright our child is being a good handful but we enjoy the moments we can" Thrall said remembering how he told Aggra he would be paying Jaina a visit before returning.

"Who is the father Jaina?" Thrall asked the question that has become a must question for all who see Alexis, "Thrall can I have your word and promise that you won't say a thing I'm about to say to anyone especially Garrosh" Jaina asked as Thrall knew from the tone of voice Jaina was using it was serious, "You have my word Jaina" Thrall spoke trusting to keep whatever she had to say a secret, "Thank you Thrall" Jaina said happy as she then went into explaining Alexis's father but this made Thrall shocked, "You used the Caverns of time to go back to when Arthas had culled Stratholme to conceive Alexis?" Thrall spoke getting what he heard right, Jaina nodded to which Thrall now knew why she wanted Garrosh to never know about Alexis's father as he would see Alexis as the same thing, "Yes Thrall I need no one other than the ones I have already told to know about this" Jaina explained to him which is when Alexis chose to wake opening her eyes she looked at Thrall, Jaina saw what Alexis was looking at and was wondering will she cry or will smile, Thrall was also wondering the same thing but the shock of all Alexis smiled and began to giggle seeing Thrall, bringing a smile to both adults faces, "She likes you" Jaina spoke watching as Alexis was happily smiling "I can feel she has great potential" Thrall spoke sensing Alexis's hidden power, "She has a strong Arcane power along with a strong connection to the Holy light" Jaina said getting Thrall to realise the powers that are within Alexis.

"Highlord Tirion is thinking about passing on the Ashbringer to her when she is older and if she decides to a be Paladin or be both a Sorceress and a Paladin" Jaina said watching as Thrall reaction was one of stunned, shock and a slight bit of fear, "The Ashbringer the weapon that shattered Frostmourne" Thrall spoke in awe as he looked at Alexis and could tell that somewhere in the future she will be a strong force. "Well its time I leave" Thrall said as he looked at Jaina and then Alexis, "Alright Thrall tell Aggra I give my regards" Jaina said as Thrall nodded before he began to walk down the tower, Jaina walked back to her room and looked out the window, seeing Thrall getting on his Wolf and then taking off towards the gates she smiled as Alexis was smiling still, looking up in the sky she wondered what the future would hold for the two of them.


End file.
